


Leather & Lace

by ilikepianos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Harry tops for the first time ever hehe), (YES I'M SERIOUS I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED OKAY I'M AN INNOCENT BOTTOM HARRY STAN), .....or is ittttttt, 2011, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Fluff, G-A-Y performance, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Twink Louis, Uan era, Whipped Cream, also, because I live and breathe bad jokes/puns, because of course, oh god I'm so bad at tagging lmao, oh there is also some, there are also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepianos/pseuds/ilikepianos
Summary: After the boys' performance at G-A-Y Harry might or might not feel a bit inspired and a lot horny, and that might or might not be connected to Louis being covered in cake and sucking the frosting off his fingers.So Harry ends up taking matters into his own hands.





	Leather & Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, I'm back! :) With another smutty oneshot I have written whilst proscrastinating - my long WIPs are currently weeping in the corner.
> 
> I got inspired to write this after randomly stumbling upon that iconic GIF of Louis sucking cake frosting off his fingers at G-A-Y and, well, here we are now. Also, this is my first time writing Bottom!Louis (I don't even know how that happened to be honest I'm still in shock), so idk be gentle with me? :') 
> 
> Anyway, unlike what the title might suggest this is pretty vanilla (except for the whipped cream ;)), so without further ado I present to youuuu *drum roll* LEATHER & LACE. Enjoy! x
> 
>  
> 
> Title taken from Leather And Lace by Stevie Nicks & Don Henley.

_So_. They fucking smashed their performance at G-A-Y. Like  _really_ fucking smashed it. Harry is currently squeezed in the backseat of the car that's taking him and the other boys back to their respective homes and he's still buzzing, the adrenaline from the performance rushing through his veins and making his every nerve throb in excitement.

He feels abso-fucking-lutely fantastic.

He can't even bring himself to be embarrassed about his quite glorious fall on stage earlier. In all honesty though, you can't really blame him, now, can you? How is one supposed to keep their balance when Louis fucking Tomlinson is _licking cake frosting off his fingers and being a bloody tease right next to you_? Louis looked absolutely _obscene_ , eyes shut in pleasure, taking his fingers all the way down his throat and sucking off the probably sickenly sweet frosting. He put on a goddamn show and Harry stood absolutely no chance.

Literally.

(Get it? Because he _fell_?)

Harry would be outright lying if he said that the entire situation didn't make him think of possible scenarios that could involve cake frosting, too. Amongst other things.

He'd also be lying if he said that those thoughts aren't at least partially responsible for the fact that he's fidgety as fuck right now and can't wait for him and Louis to finally get home.

As if God had answered Harry's unspoken prayers the driver chooses that exact moment to announce that they have arrived. And if Harry nearly jumps out of the car, well, nobody will be able to prove a damn thing.

Him and Louis quickly say their goodbyes to the other boys (and Harry makes sure to thank the driver because if anything he's been raised well) and make their way inside.

"So, young Harold. What are we going to do now, huh? The night is young and so are we", Louis proclaims as they step into the spacious living room and throws himself on the sofa. He'd changed into clean clothes and washed his face and hair before they'd left the venue, but his cheeks are flushed, his eyes are glistening and his hair is a bit of a mess, and he looks so fucking  _hot_ perched on the sofa - arms and legs spread - that Harry's pants are beginning to feel a bit tight around his crotch.

Without thinking twice he climbs onto Louis' lap, straddling his thighs, and cups his face.

"I have an idea", he says lowly, aiming for a suggestive tone and - judging from how Louis' eyes darken in an instant - succeeding.

"Yeah?", Louis asks just as lowly, bringing his palms to Harry's arse and squeezing it tightly.

"Yeah", Harry confirms, voice barely a whisper, and leans in. Louis' lips meets his halfway, soft and familiar, and Harry's hands wander into Louis' hair.

Harry teasingly runs his tongue across Louis' bottom lip and Louis responds immediately, parting his lips to grant Harry access to his mouth, all the while tightening his grip on Harry's arse.

"You're so fucking _hot_ ", Louis groans into the kiss as Harry slips his fingers under Louis' shirt, pulling it up and over Louis' head, leaving his hair a right mess.

"You're one to talk", he shoots back, kissing and licking his way along Louis' jaw, neck and collarbones, which elicits the softest and most beautiful gasps from Louis' lips.

"Oh, you liked my show earlier then?", Louis asks innocently, voice surprisingly steady, and starts fumbling with Harry's belt and zipper. Instead of responding Harry just grinds down filthily, almost desperately searching for friction. Why is he still wearing pants? Why is  _Louis_ still wearing pants???

"I'll take that as a yes", Louis says breathlessly, smirk evident in his voice, as he finally manages to open Harry's pants. "The cake was delicious, by the way", he adds, because he's a bloody tease and-

_Oh._

_Fuck._

_Right._

It suddenly hits Harry like a fucking brick in the face. He lets up from sucking a bruise onto Louis' neck and catches his eye. Louis looks a bit confused, but mostly just really fucking horny, his usually-blue eyes almost stormy grey.

"Do we have whipped cream?", Harry asks, accentuating his statement by teasingly rubbing his fingertips over Louis' right nipple.

Louis audibly gasps, then nods, teeth sunken into his bottom lip and cloudy eyes fixed on Harry's.

Harry can feel a smirk growing on his own lips. "Good", he says, then shuffles off of Louis' lap and winks sexily (or at least he hopes he looks sexy doing it).

"Bedroom?", Louis questions hoarsely, getting to his feet as well.

Harry nods. "I'll get the whipped cream", he says, already on his way to the kitchen. And if he almost trips over the carpet  _and_ one of the kitchen chairs, well, nobody will ever have to know.

He quickly retrieves a bottle of whipped cream from the fridge, then hastily stumbles to the bedroom, clumsily stripping down to his briefs on the way. When he enters the bedroom he actually stops breathing for a few seconds because _holy shit_. Louis is sprawled on the bed completely naked, lazily stroking his hard cock with one hand and thumbing over his left nipple with the other one, lascivious gaze fixed on Harry. He looks absolutely  _obscene_ and, _damn_ , Harry is nearly as whipped as the bottle of cream in his hands.

Harry quickly shucks off his boxers, then crawls on the bed and straddles Louis' hips. Their tongues meet before their lips do and it's absolutely filthy and Harry feels like he might actually die any second. Then he remembers the whipped cream and reluctantly breaks the kiss. He looks at Louis questioningly and Louis nods, squeezing Harry's thigh reassuringly.

That's all the confirmation he needs. He shuffles a bit backwards, now straddling Louis' thighs, and sprays a trail of whipped cream on Louis' chest, covering his nipples and making Louis hiss from the sudden cold. Harry places a soft kiss on Louis' tummy, then moves up to his chest and tentatively licks the whipped cream off his nipples, making Louis groan hoarsely and dig his fingers into Harry's thighs almost painfully hard.

(Harry fucking loves it.)

(Sue him.)

The sticky sweet taste fills Harry's mouth and he wants to share the taste with Louis, so he moves up and kisses him, teasingly licking across Louis' bottom lip before granting him full access to his mouth. Louis kisses him back fiercely and Harry suddenly notices how fucking hard he is. He messily ruts against Louis' (really fucking _toned_ ) thigh just. Searching for friction. He can't let himself come yet though. He still has so many plans, so many things he wants to try.

Sitting back on Louis' thighs he breaks the kiss, causing Louis to whine needily and, _oh god_ , there are so many things Harry wants to do to him, and _hold the fuck up_ , when exactly did Harry become so _dominant_? It's like he's discovering a completely new side of his since he's usually the submissive one, but judging from the flush on Louis' cheeks, his glassy eyes and probably painfully hard cock, he seems to very much enjoy the flipped roles, so Harry does not intend to stop anytime soon.

He reaches for the whipped cream and sprays a trail down Louis' stomach, along his happy trail, and across his groin, careful not to touch his dick in the process. Harry wants to take his sweet time with this.

Literally.

He slowly, _teasingly_ , licks off the trail of whipped cream, making Louis squirm beneath his lips, his abs tensing. Harry grabs Louis' hips and pins him down, effectively keeping him still, then continues licking his way down, down, _down_. Pretty little high-pitched gasps fall from Louis' lips and it might or might not be the most beautiful sound Harry has ever heard. They increase in volume and hoarseness as Harry mouths at Louis' groin, still careful not to touch his dick, and Harry knows Louis wants him to take him in his mouth, but Harry wants to savour this, wants to savour having Louis squirm beneath him and wants to savour the taste of sweetness mixed with _Louis_.

He reaches for the whipped cream again, this time spraying trails on the soft skin of Louis' inner thighs. His muscles tense beautifully as Harry places a few soft kisses right above the trails of whipped cream. Louis' fingers wander into Harry's hair, gripping and pulling his curls tightly and Harry has to bite down on Louis' thigh to keep himself from coming right on the spot.

_Holy fuck_.

Having his hair pulled has always been one of Harry's weaknesses.

Louis groans throatily and Harry bites down again and sucks, pretty certain that he's going to leave a bruise.

He kisses, bites, licks and sucks his way up to Louis' neglected cock, lying almost accusingly hard against his tummy, and eventually places a teasing kiss on the head, making Louis throw his head back and arch his back beautifully.

"Fuck", he hisses, tightening his grip in Harry's hair.

Harry groans hoarsely, then licks along the vein on the underside of Louis' cock, before finally taking him in his mouth, the familiar salty taste standing in stark contrast to the sweetness of the whipped cream. He swirls his tongue around the head just the way he knows Louis likes it, then starts bobbing his head, taking Louis deeper and deeper with each bob. Harry loves sucking cock, loves the weight on his tongue and loves the taste. He loves the way  _Louis_ tastes.

Harry wraps one hand around the base of Louis' cock, covering what his mouth can't reach, as he feels the tip hit the back of his throat. Louis bucks his hips beneath him but Harry keeps him pinned to the mattress with a firm grip, digging his fingers into his flesh.

"Harry, I'm gonna- I want-", Louis warns tugging at Harry's curls. Harry looks up at him, lips still wrapped around his cock.

" _I want you to fuck me_ ", Louis chokes out.

_Jesus fucking Christ on a unicycle_.

Harry lets up from Louis' cock and gazes up at him properly. "You do?", he asks a bit dumbfoundedly, barely recognising his own wrecked voice.

Louis bites his lip and nods. "Yeah. I mean, only if you want that, too, of course, like, I know we usually do it the other way round but-"

"I want it", Harry cuts him off gently. "I just want _you_. _You're all I want_."

" _Jesus fucking Christ on a unicycle_ ", Louis rasps, then cups Harry's face and kisses him passionately. "I love you", he mumbles into Harry's mouth, making Harry feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It's been months since he first heard Louis say those three words to him but they still make Harry feel the same way they did all those months ago.

"I love you, too", Harry whispers against Louis' lips, placing one palm over Louis' racing heart because he just can't fucking help himself. Then he leans over to the bedside table and retrieves a bottle of lube. He plants another firm kiss on Louis' lips and shuffles down his body, settling between his spread legs. He coats his fingers in lube, then teasingly ghosts them over Louis' pink hole, making Louis gasp softly. Louis reaches for Harry's free hand and intertwines their fingers, squeezing Harry's reassuringly. Harry squeezes back then carefully slips one finger inside, eliciting a broken moan from Louis' lips as he clenches around Harry's finger.

Harry waits a moment or two before he starts fucking his finger in and out slowly.

"More", Louis demands in between moans and gasps and Harry complies instantly, adding a second finger and waiting a few seconds for Louis to get used to the stretch before he proceeds to fuck his fingers in and out. He scissors them, trying to find Louis' spot, and when he does, rubs it again and again and _again_ , making a stream of _fuck_ s and _Harry_ s fall from Louis' lips.

Eventually Harry adds a third finger, relentlessly stimulating Louis' prostate and turning him into a right mess beneath him.

"I'm ready", Louis gasps out, squeezing Harry's hand. " _Fuck me. Please_."

And _holy fuck,_ Harry nearly comes on the spot at that. "Yeah, yeah", he says hastily and pulls his fingers out, making Louis whine quietly at the loss. Harry squeezes Louis' hand, then coats his fingers in more lube. When he finally touches his own neglected cock, he realises how achingly hard he actually is, and it takes him all of his emotional  _and_ physical strength not to start wanking furiously.

He slowly lubes himself up, then positions himself between Louis' thighs. Louis hooks his legs around Harry's hips, granting him better access, and tangles his finger with Harry's again. Harry's hands are sticky with lube but Louis doesn't seem to mind, just squeezes them encouragingly, and that's all the reassurance Harry needs.

He carefully pushes inside, giving Louis a moment to adjust to his size, before he slowly starts pulling out and thrusting back in, catching Louis' gaze. He dives in for a messy kiss, their tongues meeting before their lips do and their teeth clacking, and picks up his pace, alternating his angle until he nails Louis' prostate with almost every thrust.

At this point they're just panting into each other's mouths, sweaty fingers intertwined in a death grip, and then suddenly without any warning Louis comes. He comes _untouched_ , groaning hoarsely, his come squirting against Harry's tummy, and just the literally _breathtaking_ sight of Louis' coming apart like this beneath him sends Harry straight over the edge, too. He holds onto Louis tightly, burying his face in the crook between Louis' neck and shoulder, and fucks them through their orgasms.

As they come down, Harry pulls out and collapses on top of Louis, both of them trying hard to catch their breaths.

"Holy fuck", Harry pants into Louis' skin. "I didn't know you could do _that_."

Louis chuckles breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Harry to hold him close. "Neither did I, to be honest."

Harry just smiles lazily and captures Louis' lips in a kiss. It's not heated, just soft, slow and warm, both of them still stuck in their post-orgasmic haze.

"Can we take a nap?", Louis asks against Harry's lips.

"Yes, please", Harry replies softly, breaking the kiss and rolling off of Louis to settle against his side instead, head placed on his chest right above his beating heart. They shuffle around a bit awkwardly to pull out the duvet from beneath them, then finally settle in comfortably.

Harry's eyes are already drooping and he feels like he's on the cusp of falling asleep when Louis suddenly ponders, "We should add strawberries next time."

Harry giggles softly, nuzzling his face against Louis' chest. "I love you", he whispers, so quietly that he thinks Louis might not even have heard it.

"I love you, too", Louis responds. Then after a beat of silence he adds, " _Lovers forever_."

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus fucking Christ on a unicycle.
> 
> It's done. It's over. Thank you so much for reading this mess of a fic, I really hope you liked it! :) (I also really hope you caught the Leather And Lace lyrics at the end heheh)
> 
> If you want to scream at me or fangirl with me or spill tea or anything really, feel free to message me on Twitter (@sbbdagger) or Tumblr (ilikepianos) :) 
> 
> All the love x (I couldn't resist sorry haha)


End file.
